


【JPJA】潜龙勿用

by huanhe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dragon Jared, Just a fairy tale, M/M, Oblation Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhe/pseuds/huanhe
Summary: 没有人见过龙，但与龙有关的故事仍在被人们口耳相传，祈求龙切勿于村庄作乱的仪式也在定期举行。渐渐变得热闹又欢快的祭祀仪式让许多人对传说中长着翅膀的大家伙们萌生了好感，但Jensen还是对龙没有半点兴趣。因为他们总是推选他在祭祀仪式上扮演进献给龙的美貌处女。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 2





	【JPJA】潜龙勿用

Summary：没有人见过龙，但与龙有关的故事仍在被人们口耳相传，祈求龙切勿于村庄作乱的仪式也在定期举行。渐渐变得热闹又欢快的祭祀仪式让许多人对传说中长着翅膀的大家伙们萌生了好感，但Jensen还是对龙没有半点兴趣。因为他们总是推选他在祭祀仪式上扮演进献给龙的美貌处女。

Jared相当满意自己的新家——一个十分契合他的身形的巨大的、幽深的山洞。他也不知道自己什么时候收集了如此之多的夜明珠，总之这间崭新的住宅里似乎永远不需要点火照明了——尽管Jared对于人类热衷的篝火晚会格外感兴趣。正如同所有的龙一样，Jared的家里堆满了人类所能想象到的一切金银珠宝（或许这就是贵金属在人类社会中如此贵重的原因），唯一与传说不同的是Jared通常不会趴在上面睡觉——因为他的金山堆得实在是太高了，距离山洞顶部的那一点可怜的小缝隙中着实塞不下一条将近成年的大龙——是的，将近成年的大龙。Jared近来喜欢这么称呼他自己。

自我称呼的改变缘于Jared即将迎来八百岁的生日（龙从破壳而出的那一瞬间就具有超凡的记忆力，但不知为何没有一条龙能记住制造出龙蛋的他们的父母）。与人类十八岁成年相似，Jared的龙生也即将在进入八百岁之后迎来一个崭新的阶段。为了庆祝自己的诞生，Jared把家从极北寒原迁移到了温暖的南大陆。经过他的仔细考察，宁静又美丽的村庄Pulcher被择定成为Jared的新邻居。龙的常识教育与他们强大的魔法一样是与生俱来的，Jared无师自通地明白人类通常不太喜欢与龙打交道——毕竟龙对于人类来说既神秘又危险。但Pulcher却如此不同。这里的村民热情而友好，甚至为Jared的入住提前准备了一个欢庆仪式——哈。在真正近距离地与人类打交道之前，Jared可从来没有想过人类会为专门为远道而来的陌生的龙筹备这样一场盛大又欢乐的庆典。他的新邻居已经主动示好了，Jared实在找不到不盛装出席的理由。

最初吸引Jared的注意力的是从村庄中传来的龙文吟唱。那是一首颂歌，大意是赞美龙有力的巨爪和他们金光闪闪的鳞片。人类有不同的肤色和发色，龙也一样，但是被龙作为礼物赠予人类的鳞片总是会变得金光闪闪的，因为绝大多数人类都无法拒绝金灿灿的东西。显然Pulcher曾经得到过龙的馈赠，由此可以推断出这里的村民们很早就建立了与龙的友好关系。按捺不住愉悦心情的Jared匆匆离开了新家，隐蔽在厚厚的云层之间俯瞰自己的新邻居。龙的知识储备没有告诉Jared同人类打招呼是应当先挥一挥爪子还是扇一扇翅膀，可这关系到Pulcher对它新邻居有着怎样的第一印象。因此Jared决定尽量谨慎地行动，至少得在打招呼前想明白人类究竟更喜欢龙的巨翅还是利爪。

而Pulcher的居民们实际上对头顶正在发生的龙类活动一无所知。这一天是一个足够特殊的日子，他们遵循着古老的惯例聚集在村庄的中心。这里用青色的石块砌起了一个标准的三层式祭坛。祭坛被八根刻有龙文作为装饰的石柱包围着，看上去已经很有一些年头了。第三层，也就是最低矮的一层，站满了头戴花环的村民。他们不需要承担任何职务，只是提高了嗓音说笑，在柔韧枝条和鲜艳花朵的簇拥下彼此拥抱亲吻。永远学不会安静的孩童把花环当作项圈套在脖颈上，游鱼一般穿梭在不成形的队列之间，在吵嚷中随手揪下绿叶相互投掷。第二层的参与者们则整肃许多。年轻的唱诗女孩们分列两侧，都穿着制式统一的白色长裙，只在鬓角缀一朵不知名的紫色小花。年迈的黑衣祭司站在中间，长长的袍子拖得像是乌鸦的尾羽，权杖顶端镶嵌着沉重的大块黄金，雕刻出龙爪抓握一枚宝石的情形。这毫无疑问是一柄贵重的权杖，但与龙的收藏相比，它廉价得像是五十岁小龙的童年玩具。

在云层中的观众Jared看来，这一切都是那么的新奇，但他最关注的还是祭坛的第一层，最高的、离他最近的地方。他一眼就辨认出正中那只巨大的碗状容器由铜浇铸，里面盛着的不是新鲜蔬果而是跃动不休的火焰。当黑衣祭司缓慢地举起权杖的时候，火焰便腾得更高一些，而唱诗女孩们的歌声却渐渐轻缓低落下去。与此同时，村民们似乎也传递了一些隐秘的默契。人群的喧嚷与唱诗女孩们的颂歌同时停止了，连孩子们都不再玩闹，只是抓住身旁长辈的衣角，与同伴交换好奇又欢欣的目光。黑衣祭司的权杖忽然直直地指向祭坛之下，Jared独特的观看视角使他不需要像村民们一样或是扭头或是踮起脚伸长脖颈。他很轻易地发现了那个正被所有人关注的焦点，一个裹着白色长袍的少年（Jared做出这个判断的依据是他长得足够小，当然，是相对Jared而言）。他头戴花环，赤裸着双脚，一步一步地走上祭坛的石阶，交叠的双手高高举起，稳稳当当地托举着一个小小的银盘。银盘里只放着一枚金灿灿的东西——龙鳞。Jared知道那是龙鳞。而且他敏锐的感知告诉他这枚龙鳞老旧得出奇，它的主人的年龄哪怕在龙中也是一个惊人的天文数字。看来这就是Pulcher世代供奉的珍宝。

铜碗中的火焰发出噼啪燃烧的脆响，村民们屏息注视着少年捧着龙鳞途经他们身侧。当他走到祭坛的第二层时，唱诗女孩们不约而同地轻提起裙摆向他微微屈膝，而黑衣祭司的权杖始终正对着银盘中的龙鳞。少年有意将嗓音压得很低，Jared必须十分专注才能听清他念诵的字句——原来是有些含糊不清的龙文。但看在龙文并不是人类的通行语言的份上，Jared打算原谅他的小小失误。

"尊神在上。"他说着，轻巧但沉稳地踏过一级又一级冰冷的石阶，"祈求您赐予我们全然的庇护。愿凶恶远离我们脚下的土壤，愿邪灵从我们身周消失无遗。我顺应您的呼召而来，我将自己奉呈于您的祭坛之上。为求您的垂听，我情愿献出我的身体与魂灵。"

他于众人瞩目中登上祭坛的最高层，跪在燃烧的火焰之前，小心地放下银碟，并从中取出亮金色的龙鳞轻轻拢在掌间："我求告您。求您带走我，只带走我，并留下恩典。"

原来这个勉强背诵完了一篇短短的龙文祷词的年轻人是一份包装完好的见面礼物——Jared很快明白过来。连他自己都差点忘了，他还不是真正成年的大龙，还理所当然地享有收下礼物的权利。他的翅膀在他下达指令前抢先做出了反应——尊神在上，Jared真的没有想过要以如此之快的速度俯冲下去，但是过度兴奋导致他的翅膀不听使唤。他确信自己快得像雪崩（Jared在极北寒原见识了太多次糟糕的雪崩，而他每一次都比雪崩更快），但这里既没有高山，也没有积雪，有的只是一个想拿走礼物的Jared——Pulcher的好邻居，兴高采烈的未成年小龙，在光临祭坛的同时投下了大到足以覆盖整个村落的吓人的阴影。

龙不应当说谎，但是早知道Pulcher为他准备了礼物，Jared就会堂而皇之地假称自己只有七百一十一岁。他与人类打交道的经验委实太少了——汹涌的泪水和此起彼伏的刺耳尖叫也是欢庆仪式的一部分吗？Jared有些疑惑地心想。他能够感知到人类的情绪，Pulcher的村民们似乎过于感性了一点。他们剧烈的心跳声几乎要把Jared震聋了。龙的翅膀扇动的巨风掀起了唱诗女孩的裙摆，卷跑了黑衣祭司的权杖，熄灭了铜碗中的火焰，刮倒了祭坛四周的石柱。它们轰然断裂在地上，有的甚至碎成可怜的五截。对自己制造的混乱毫无知觉的Jared用龙的语言大声向这些爱他的人们道谢，许诺一定会回报他们的爱。要知道龙致谢的效果非常像是在低空响起了一个接一个的惊雷。被精心装点过的礼物正在祭坛的最高处等待着Jared，Jared很高兴他没有像其他人一样用眼泪把自己浸湿，否则他可能需要喷点火帮助礼物烘干自己——龙的火焰是很危险的。Jared不太确定礼物和装饰用的花环哪一个比较有被点燃的风险。

第一次收到礼物的龙当然会极尽小心地对待这份来之不易的礼物。Jared轻轻用爪子捏住——或者说夹住他，带着他飞向高空，飞回自己的新家——堆满了金银珠宝的美丽山洞。现在这个山洞又要迎来一份新的珍藏了。Jared在飞行的同时思索着要将他摆放在山洞的哪个位置，礼物的大小也许刚好适合放进一只特大号的金杯（这是Jared在北方某个王国的收获，它就放在宫殿前的广场上），但是人类好像普遍偏爱柔软又温暖的环境，所以Jared最终决定让礼物自行选择。而在礼物择定自己的安身之处前，Jared会把他放在柔软的丝绸堆里，确保他呆得舒适又安稳。

Jared以为自己制定了一个足够周密的礼物储存计划，可惜他想错了。礼物没过多久就顺着丝绸堆起的高山的弧度一路滑落，差一点就要撞上Jared的指甲尖。他的头发被风刮得乱糟糟的（Jared只有鳞片，从而有效避免了这样的烦恼），白色的袍子也变得皱皱巴巴，只有一双绿色的眼睛依旧明亮得出奇。Jared确信这双眼睛比他收集的任何一块宝石都要美丽。这份礼物是Jared所有的收藏中唯一有生命的藏品，所以Jared饶有兴趣地看着他飞快地远离自己，并试图隐蔽进丝绸高山的一角。看样子礼物是在与他玩乐。于是Jared用爪子把他从丝绸中小心地勾出来（礼物说不定比丝绸更加脆弱），然后放任他再一次匆匆逃离——Jared对自己的山洞了如指掌，更何况他是掌握着高深魔法的龙——某种意义上来说Jared不被任何游戏规则所束缚。他闭着眼睛都知道礼物的准确行踪。

大概玩了十几次这样的躲藏游戏之后，礼物终于感到了疲倦——疲倦是每个人类都有的通病。Jared很同情这一点。他后知后觉地想起还没有正式地自我介绍和招待自己的礼物，于是他用一片花瓣为四肢摊平在地上的礼物盛来了清晨嫩叶上的第一滴露水（Jared有一个专门用来储存上好露水的玛瑙罐），并且用人类的语言热情地对他打了个招呼。

"您好，礼物！"Jared彬彬有礼地说。他对自己熟练运用人类语言的能力感到十分得意，"如您所见，我是刚刚迁居此地的龙，这个美丽的山洞就是我的府邸。感谢热情的村庄将您赠送与我，是的，龙爱好收藏一切美丽的、珍贵的物品，而您幸运地成为了其中之一。简而言之，欢迎您成为我的收藏！"

出人意料、同时也出龙意料的是，礼物并没有因受到了Jared真诚的赞美而感到高兴。他只是奋力地坐了起来（躲藏游戏极大地消耗了人类可怜的体力），用他漂亮的宝石一般的绿眼睛向Jared传递一些危险信号。他的目光让Jared觉得冷冰冰的，好像又回到了极北寒原似的。这是人类礼仪的一部分吗？Jared几乎想用爪尖点点他的脑袋。但在他真的伸出自己大大的龙爪之前，礼物忽然开口说话了。

"不准叫我'礼物'。"礼物的嗓音紧绷着，但与龙时常制造出的雷鸣声相比已经足够轻柔了，"享用美食之前没有看看菜谱的打算吗？特大号懒虫？叫我Jensen Ackles——你这有翅膀的长尾巴混蛋。"

TBC


End file.
